


the L word; jaesung

by konogii



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Na Jaemin is Whipped, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Soft Na Jaemin, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), jaesung, jaesung(nct), jealous jisung, mentioned renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konogii/pseuds/konogii
Summary: jisung has a massive crush on na jaemin, and during lunchtime, he has the courage to say it... sort of.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 21





	the L word; jaesung

zhong chenle laughed a little too loudly, his best friend had to clap a hand over his mouth to shut him up. “what the heck, dude? are you _trying_ to let jaemin know i like him?” jisung glared at the chinese boy, who kept laughing despite jisung’s gigantic hand covering his mouth. “but— but _na jaemin_?! why in the world do you like him? he’s so... weird!” chenle stopped laughing to wipe the tears from his eyes. jisung sighed. “you’re the weird one, zhong chenle.”

their friend, donghyuck, joined them at the lunch table. “what’s up, losers.” he greeted them with the usual insult. huang renjun walked up behind hyuck, and hit him with an empty lunch tray. chenle couldn’t contain himself anymore. “he likes na jaemin!” he told the small group of friends, with a stupid grin on his face. jisung raged and took chenle by the neck, and began to choke him slowly.

renjun watched with a smile. “now twist his head slowly!” he instructed jisung. “shit, wait! sorry, please spare me!” chenle begged. jisung let him go, and flicked his forehead. “why the hell would you announce that?” jisung hissed at him. chenle shrugged. “they were gonna find out sooner or later.” jisung was tired of his best friend. “idiot. i hate you.” chenle stuck out his tongue. “love you too.”

“you like _na jaemin_? holy mark lee-” donghyuck’s eyes were wide, and he was genuinely surprised. “that’s pretty dumb.” renjun said. he shared a soccer club with jaemin after school. “no it’s not.” jisung’s eyes flashed with hurt. renjun chuckled. “don’t get so emotional jisung, i’m just teasing you.” the older chinese boy ruffled his hair. “he’s a good guy, but he’s really close to jeno lee. you’d think that they’re dating.” 

donghyuck glared at his boyfriend. “why the heck would you say that? now he’s even more depressed!” jisung shook his head frantically. “i wasn’t depressed in the first place! if- if jaemin and jeno are together, i’ll be happy.” he said, looking worried. chenle stopped laughing and cupped his best friend’s face in his hands. “he’s not. you totally have a chance! anyway, jeno’s mine.”

jisung wiped a tear and nodded. “aww, what a crybaby, come here.” chenle proceeded to hug jisung and pat his head. donghyuck and renjun joined him. “and if he doesn’t like you back, you can kick his ass.” renjun added soulfully. 

* * *

jaemin bit his pencil, where there were other marks on it as well. “that’s disgusting, jaemin.” his friend, jeno, told him. jaemin sighed exasperatedly. “i can’t help it! i’m anxious! look at them! hugging him like he’s all theirs!” jaemin pointed to a group friends hugging park jisung. jeno rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “well he’s not exactly _yours_ either.”

jaemin pouted. “do you think he was impressed at the game today?” jaemin asked a distracted jeno. the older boy shrugged. “i guess. i think he only came to support renjun though.” jaemin whined. “crap, really? then he didn’t notice all those goals i made?” jeno shrugged again. “don’t cuss.”

”crap is not really a cuss word, jeno.” jaemin said. but jeno could barely hear him. “jeno?” jaemin was waving a hand in his face, but he swatted it away. jaemin slumped and flicked jeno’s head. “what the hell are you thinking about that’s more important than what i’m saying right now?” 

“zhong chenle.” jeno whispered. he smiled dreamily. jaemin looked at him funny. “what the fuck-” jaemin took a few seconds to process what his best friend had just admitted. “dude... really? _zhong_ freaking _chenle_? the basketball guy? he’s one of the hottest players on the team, i’m sure he already has a girlfriend or something! plus he’s really _loud_.”

jeno looked sadly at jaemin. “i know but... i can’t help it. chenle is also really sweet. he’s a funny guy and he cares a lot for people. and— _oh shit_ they’re coming over!” 

jaemin looked at them, and they were indeed coming their way. “oh my god, jeno! what do i do? park jisung is right there and-” jeno interrupted him. “and chenle! oh my god!” jaemin waved a dismissing hand. ”yeah, whatever bro, but _jisung_!” 

“what’s that about me?” jisung was standing in the middle of jaemin and jeno. jaemin was amazed. jisung was so bold. “hi jisung-ah! i’m in your dance program, na jaemin.” jaemin said, as if jisung didn’t already know everything about him. jisung turned away to his friends, but jaemin swore he saw a smile creep up on his face.

jeno on the other hand couldnt believe what was happening to him. “uh- uh hi chenle... oh and renjun and donghyuck.” jeno’s quieted as he said the other two’s names. chenle gave jeno a bright smile, which sent the older into the fourth dimension. “hi jeno lee.” chenle casually pulled up a seat beside jeno and hopped into conversation with him. jeno was visibly flushed.

jisung envied that of his best friend. chenle could easily stir up a conversation with his crush, but jisung couldn’t. “so what brings you guys over here?” jaemin finally asked. donghyuck and renjun took a seat on the far table, leaving jisung on his own. he turned to chenle, who was too busy chatting with jeno. chenle looked at him for a split second, and gave him a thumbs up.

”hi jaemin-hyung. i’m here because...” jisung’s voice trailed off. jaemin looked at him expectantly. “i- i like you!” jisung finally blurted. before jaemin could say anything, jisung continued to speak. “you’re amazing na jaemin, and i always go to your games and you’re an amazing player, but you’re also really cool and sweet, you’re the cutest person i’ve ever seen but you don’t even know it and that’s not fair, i know you probably prefer jeno over me, a-and that’s okay because i just want you to be happy, and i know that you’re perfectly fine without me, but if this makes uncomf—“

jaemin couldnt take jisung’s constant rambling, it was too cute. he pulled jisung into a hug, and placed his head in the crook of jisung’s neck. “jaemin-hyung?! i- i- i’m sorry! i don’t want you to force your feelings...” jisung was utterly surprised. jaemin let go of jisung. “i’m not forcing anything.” jisung could feel his face heat up. “oh! um... really? you aren’t?” 

“nope. i love you.” jaemin’s eyes were smiling. jisung knew he liked jaemin, but... jaemin _L-worded_ him? he was too cute. “i- uh...” jisung wanted to say it back, but the bell rang. “i have to go! see- see you later!” jisung pecked jaemin on the cheek with his eyes closed tight so he wouldn’t see jaemin’s reaction, and then ran away with hyuck and renjun. chenle got off of jeno’s lap and blew him a kiss. jeno’s eyes were wide, and so were jaemin’s. “holy... shit.” jeno was baffled. zhong chenle had kissed him. “chenle likes me back! today is the best day.” jeno just sat there, and touched his lips where chenle had kissed him. 

“fuck that, jisung likes me back too!” jaemin boasted. jeno went back to his usual behavior and rolled his eyes. “chenle kissed me.” jaemin huffed and crossed his arms. “jisung kissed me too! i told him the L word!” jeno gave a silent _yeah yeah, whatever._

* * *

“oh wow, you _kissed_ jaemin?” chenle stared at his best friend in shock. “i didn’t think you had that in you, pwark jisung.” chenle patted his best friend on the back. jisung nodded sheepishly. chenle smirked, and jisung knew chenle was about to talk about jeno. “i sat on his lap! and he let me kiss him. oh god, jeno lee is perfect.” jisung chuckled. he was happy that both of them could have their happy endings. “he said he loved me.” jisung said to himself quietly. ”i love jaemin too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated! tyvm for reading :)


End file.
